


Hothead at the Loft

by Stiles Stilinski (spacewolfcub)



Series: At The Loft Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewolfcub/pseuds/Stiles%20Stilinski
Summary: Feeling cheated, wronged, and irked Stiles stalked out...Out of the corner his eye he noticed a human shape, immobile. Oh, shit!Can be read as gen or pre-slash.Can be read as Steter or Sterek, or even SourSteter.Please do read the tags.





	Hothead at the Loft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peter Hale (RyloKen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyloKen/gifts).



> Header art gifted by Peter Hale (RyloKen)

Stiles arrived way early for the meeting. Derek let him in and left to get a few last-minute things.

The loft was a bit drafty in winter, but a hothouse in summer, so Stiles rummaged around and found a bottle of cola in the fridge. _Ugh, it'd better not have gone flat. Bottles are the worst._ He sat around in his sweaty clothes, cursing himself for losing track of time and rushing around in fear of being late. _Roscoe really needs the AC fixed..._

Realizing he was alone, Stiles dragged his duffel over to the bathroom and took the opportunity to change out of his workout clothes. But once in the bathroom he started eyeing the shower speculatively... He stripped all his clothes off, taking particular pleasure in getting rid of his sweaty socks. He wiggled his toes against the cold concrete and groaned loudly. There was even less airflow in the smaller room, so he reached for his icy cold glass to press against his overheated face and—

But the glass was gone.

Feeling cheated, wronged, and irked Stiles stalked out of the bathroom and started looking for his drink. He'd been just sitting on the couch — it should've been right there! _Did I look out the window? Not on the sill. Walked past the bed? Not the nightstand, but maybe an exposed crossbeam? Dammit! It has to be the couch._

He ended up sitting back down trying to see where his arms could've reached, Knelt on the couch, to look behind it. Went a little upside down to look under it. Frustrated, he stood up and tried to contain a tantrum; it escaped in angry waving of arms until he got a hold of his temper again. _This is ridiculous. There isn't that much in this stupid place for— The kitchen! Did I finish and leave it in the sink?_

Oh, he'd gotten a refill and left it tucked up by the fridge. There it was, a clear glass full of dark liquid on a dark counter under a dark shadow.

Appeased, Stiles grabbed his drink. He turned around, raising his glass to his lips, eyes tracking blankly across the loft, planning to go back to his duffel bag—

_Wait a..._

Out of the corner his eye he noticed a human shape, immobile... _Please don't be the monster of the week that found the pack den._ Stiles froze, turned his eyes then his head slowly... _Oh, it's just Peter._ Relaxing, he took a dr—

_SHIT!_

He scrambled for something to hide behind, mentally flailing for a precious few seconds before yanking the fridge door open and hiding behind it. He was used to locker rooms, but this particular context turned nudity into something that made him flush in embarrassment and chub up in lust at the same time. The cold draft from the fridge was really very welcome.

Stiles leaned his elbows on the top of the fridge door, in what he hoped looked like nonchalance.

Peter was still standing there, leaning a shoulder against a column. Smirking.

Derek walked in the open door and came to a stop, staring at the tableau taking place in his home.

Stiles hoarsely choked out, "Oh, hey, you're back early."

Derek's face never really changed from a stunned expression; he just turned around and went out the door again, still carrying the bags.

Stiles looked hopefully over at Peter.

Peter licked his lips lasciviously and showed no signs of going anywhere.

Half of Derek came back into the loft to grab Peter by the jacket and yank him outside. The loft door slammed shut with finality.

**Author's Note:**

> If the curiosity was eating you alive... 
> 
> Peter opened the door with his own key while Stiles was in the bathroom groaning. He walked in but stopped to be amused. He had not closed it when Stiles stormed out. He didn't close the door to avoid making noise, but he didn't try to hide or anything.


End file.
